Fall of Faith
by Lotyuu
Summary: First timer here. No Yaoi or Shounen-ai. Rated T for now, may change later. R&Review Please! But no flames or trolling. This is the story of the internal conflict of the the Order. More info inside. No beta reader, very sorry about typos and such.


_**A/N: **_

_**This is a story my friend and I wrote up a while ago, which we never had the guts to upload. But now that we are older we finally gather the guts to do it :D. No Flames please, Reviews would mostly be appreciated. If at some parts it sounds out of whack but you know how the minds of otakus work :D bear with us, we don't even know what we were thinking. **_

_**Still Read & Review PLEASE!**_

_**If I get some good reviews I'll post the next one. **_

_**Thank for the support!**_

_**Disclaimer: -Man and everything else related to DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino **_

_** Any characters that may not be from DGM belong to me and my BFF (you can **__**find her as NinjaElric on DA :D)**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Set in an alternate 19**__**th**__** century, a war goes on. A war that erupted between the Akumas and the apostles who were granted the weapons to fight them, this story of this war tells of the internal conflict that arose from the people who want to get out of this alive, and the people who want to win no matter what. (Yea this summery sucked I know)**_

_**NOW LETS START THIS STORY!**_

* * *

><p>~~~~~<strong>One Fine Day in London<strong>~~~~~

**Yon:** *sitting at a café* *sigh* ~such a nice day~ *gets up* *pays and leaves* ~wonders what adventure awaits for me today?~

~~~~~**Elsewhere**~~~~~

**Kanda: **bah~

**Kuyu: **oh what now

**Kanda: **hmpf

**Lavi: **oh just because there was no innocence this time-

**Kuyu: **you act like an idiot again

**Kanda: ***takes out Mugen* what did you say?

**Lavi: **oh not again

**Kuyu: ***takes out Mugen* OH YEA! You wanna fight!

**Lavi: **oh please stop… people are looking at us again

**Kuyu: **fine

**Kuyu Kanda: ***puts sword away*

**Lavi: **well let's go get something to eat?

**Kanda: **sure, but no miso I HATE miso

**Kuyu: **oh shut up

**Kanda: **you shut up

**Kuyu Kanda: ***starts arguing with each other*

**Lavi: **oh god why?

**Yon:** *just waiting for a trolley* grr it's late today *looks at watch* (heavy sigh)

**Lavi Kanda Kuyu: ***walks by with Kanda and Kuyu yelling at each other*

**Yon:** *stares at you three funny* ~what strange people~

~~~~~**Trolley Arrives**~~~~~

**Yon:** oh finally! *hops on* *pays* *and goes and sits down*

**Allen:** um is this seat taken?

**Yon:** what? *looks up*

**Allen:** is this seat taken?

**Yon:** huh oh not at all *smiles and moves my stuff* here you go

**Allen:** thanks *sits down* (phew)

**Yon:** you okay?

**Allen:** yeah just ran after this thing *laughs *

**Yon: **ah almost missed it eh?

**Allen:** yea

**Yon:** heh looks like ya made it through *notices his hand* Oi hurt yourself?

**Allen:** hmm?

**Yon:** your hand

**Allen:** what! Oh no its just like that

**Yon:** huh? Oh well sorry if I came off rude *anime sweat drop*

**Allen:** yeah *laughs*

**Yon:** um well anyway where you headed?

**Allen:** huh? Oh I'm heading back to the Exorcist HQ, I was tired from my mission so I decided to take the trolley… *looks off to the side* though I think it had the opposite effect… *tired*

**Yon:** hmm interesting

**Allen:** and you?

**Yon:** visiting my parents graves

**Allen:** ...

**Yon:** what something wrong?

**Allen:** your parents are?

**Yon:** yes they were well murdered a couple years back

**Allen:** you seem not so sad...

**Yon:** they died when I was very little so I kinda ignore it now

**Allen:** oh...

**Yon: **ah!

**Allen:** what?

**Yon:** how rude of me *holds out hand* I'm Yon Kitoshi *smiles*

**Allen:** oh *grabs Yon's hand* I'm Allen Walker

**Yon:** nice to meet you Allen *shakes his hand* *lets go* Anyway you have any family? Or are you like me?

**Allen:** no...I have been travelling with my master for about 3 years now... and about 2 years ago I joined the Exorcist HQ The Black Order.

**Timcanpy: ***flies out of Allen's sleeve then went out the window and lands on Lavi's head*

**Yon: **ah your um-… creature?

**Allen:** *sticks his head out the window* TIM!

**Lavi: **What the? A golem?

**Kanda: **Huh?

**Kuyu: **Isn't that General Cross's golem… that means… *looks over to Allen and Yon running over*

**Allen Yon:** *jumps out of the trolley and runs over*

**Kuyu: **hey Timcanpy *pets him*

**Allen:** AH! Kuyu! Lavi! Kanda…

**Kuyu Lavi: ***looks over to Allen*

**Kuyu: **Hey Allen!

**Lavi: **Yo~! Allen looks like your back from your mission how'd it go?

**Kanda: **hmph.

**Allen:** it went well *takes out innocence* found it and yours?

**Kuyu: **we didn't find it…

**Kanda: **shut up

**Kuyu: **see?

**Timcanpy: ***flies over and lands on Allen's head*

**Yon:** err...?

**Lavi: ***looks over to Yon*where are you heading?

**Yon:** parent's gravesand dudes weird outfits

**Kuyu: ***vein pulse* *takes out Mugen and points at Yon*

**Lavi: **Oi you know how the police feel about your sword

**Kuyu: **grr *puts it away*

**Yon:** yikes...anyway I should um get going, it was nice meeting you Allen

**Allen: **ah! You're leaving already?

**Yon:** I have to be there before sunset

**Allen:** why?

**Yon:** well before the day is over ya know

**Allen:** can't you stay awhile?

**Yon:** sorry but I really have to go *turn to leave*

**Kuyu: ***beside Allen and with a teasing tone* sounds like someone is in love with a person he just met

**Allen: ***begins blushing and stuttering while waving his arms* uh-uh-uh no! of course not! Ehehehe….

**Kuyu: ***begins laughing really hard and then stops* well come on Komui is going to get mad if we are late

**Kanda: ***already far away*

**Lavi: **Oi...YUU! *then turns to Allen* so who was that girl? *nudge nudge*

**Allen:** oh her name was Yon...Yon um Kitoshi I think

**Kuyu: ***twitches* uh... I'm going to head back you guys can talk *walks away fast*

**Kanda: ***vein pulsing as well*

**Allen:** huh?

**Lavi: **I don't know…

**Yon:** *sits in front of her parents graves* ~hey dad, mom hope you're well up there~ *smile* (sniff) Damn I'm crying again! *quickly wipe my tears away* ~every year I can't hold back my damn tears~ *gets up* well I gotta go before it gets to late, see ya next year *leaves some flowers and runs off*

**Yon:** *sitting in another cafe* (heavy sigh)

**Kuyu: **so you're a Kitoshi eh? *pulls up a seat beside Yon*

**Yon:** huh? *looks over* And who are you? And how'd you know that! *looking a bit nervous*

**Kuyu: **I know people anyways so are you a Kitoshi or not?

**Yon:** yeah so? What's the big deal?

**Kuyu: ***holding back anger* it doesn't matter does it? Now just tell me

**Yon:** yeah I'm a Kitoshi, the last of them as well *stirs my tea and drinks a bit*

**Kuyu: **that's good to hear

**Yon:** hey what's that supposed to mean! *stands up* Got a problem with my family or something!

**Kuyu: **I'm sorry buts that's classified

**Yon:** hmpf *sits back down* whatever *gets up and shoves past you and leaves*

**Kuyu: ***still holding it back* *clutching so tightly on the table some parts of it beings to crack*

**Lavi: **geez I knew you'd be here

**Kanda: ***tosses Kuyu a file*

**Yon: ***walking down the street* ah! I forgot my bag *runs back*

**Lavi: **That's our next mission, come on we need to get on the train

**Yon:** *runs in* Ah! There it is *grabs her bag* *runs out*

**Lavi: **it's that girl again…

**Kanda: **who is she anyways?

**Kuyu: **a Kitoshi

**Kanda: **WHAT!

**Lavi: **oh not this again

**Kuyu: **it doesn't matter anymore she's the last of them

**Kanda: **then why didn't you kill her?

**Lavi: **say what? O_O

**Kuyu: **we were in public stupid!

**Kanda: **what difference does that make!

**Kuyu: **she's not an Akuma I can't just kill her

**Lavi: **geez guys enough we're gonna miss our train come on

**Kuyu Kanda Lavi: ***We leave the café with Allen trailing behind us*

~~~~~**Station**~~~~~

**Kuyu: ***waiting in line at the train station* guys… we should've left later that way we can just jump on to the top…

**Lavi: **well we missed the previous one cause Allen had to go to the bathroom…

**Kuyu Kanda Lavi: ***all begins to stare Allen*

**Allen:** *anime sweat drop* sorry… *then looks over to the side* huh? Oh look it's Yon

**Yon:** *just leaning against the wall zoning out*

**Kuyu: **guys lets go… *pulls all of them on to the train*

**Allen:** h-hey…

**Yon:** *doesn't notice you guys*

**Kuyu: **let's go…

**Timcanpy:**! *flies off of Allen's head*

**Allen:** Oh not again!

**Tim: ***flies away*

**Kuyu: ***catches Tim with blood* *throws him back to Allen* Dude keep an eye on your golem

**Allen:** Sorry… Huh? He's gone again!

**Tim:** *bites Yon on the head hard*

**Yon:** Ouch! What the heck! *trying to get Tim off*

**Tim:** *keeps biting me*

**Kuyu: ***ties Timcanpy up* Dude keep your eye on him

**Yon:** Ouch… *blood drips down her face*

**Allen:** Ah! I'm so sorry miss

**Yon:** I don't care I've had worse

**Allen:** but your head it's bleeding

**Yon:** *smiles* really it's nothing

**Kuyu: **Allen you might want to hurry the train is leaving

**Allen:** Ah right, well hope you're okay bye *runs onto the train*

**Yon:** bye *waves*

**Akuma:** *loads of them appear*

**Allen Lavi Kuyu Kanda: ***activates innocence*

**Kanda: **Hmpf

**Kuyu: **sheesh you're angry

**Kanda: ***whispers* can't believe you let it live

**Kuyu: **huh?

**Kanda: **the Kitoshi!

**Allen Lavi:** *charges in and begins fighting the Akuma*

**Kuyu: **this isn't the time Kanda!

**Lavi: ***running in* guys I say we go I now there is more coming!

**Kanda: ***ignoring them* oh listen to yourself you could've killed her right there!

**Kuyu: ***also ignoring them* YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T JUST GO KILLING HER IN PUBLIC!

**Lavi: **GUYS! *grabs them by the shoulders* come on we need to get outta here!

**Kuyu: **Kanda enough drop it already

**Kanda: **fine I'll do it next time *runs off*

**Kuyu: **Grr...*runs after*

**Lavi Allen:** *sighs in unison and then runs after*

**Kuyu: ***sitting in the lounge* ~stupid Kanda~ geez anyway…. Anyone has any information on the innocence?

**Lavi: **from what I heard around town it might be at the-

**Kanda: **Siliciania manor

**Kuyu: **aren't they the richest people in town?

**Lavi: **yes

**Kanda: **then what are we going to do

**Kuyu: **walk in from the porch

**Lavi: **we can be sure but that is where most of the Akuma are heading

**Kuyu: ***grabs her sword* then let's go

**Lavi: **alright!

**Allen:** Kay let's get there before the Akumas do

**Lavi: ***looking at map* Where is this place!

**Kuyu: **um… Lavi *taps Lavi shoulder* over there

**Lavi: ***looks up* oh

**Kanda: **it's quite obvious

*A bunch of people enters the manor*

**Kuyu: **looks like there's a party going on

**Lavi: **easier to sneak in then

**Kuyu: **you know we don't have to sneak in right

**Allen:** yeah Lavi we can just walk in

**Lavi: **… it's more fun that way though…

**Allen:** well let's go and be polite you guys

**Kanda: **shut up and move

**Yon:** *talking to the host*

**Kuyu: ***sees Yon* oh god…

**Allen:** what's wrong Kuyu ?

**Kuyu: ***looks at Lavi* Lavi you guys get the innocence Kanda your coming with me *pulls him out by his jacket*

**Kanda: **o-OI!

**Kuyu: **just shut up

**Kanda: ***grumbles*

**Lavi Allen: ***confused and raises eyebrows*

**Lavi: **well we won't find anything standing out here

**Allen: **let's go

**Host:** so Miss Kitoshi heard you went to visit your parent's graves

**Yon:** yes I did just the other day sir

**Host:** ah well I still miss your father. He was a good man

**Yon:** yes, yes he was...*go silent*

**Host:** Something wrong?

**Yon:** Huh? oh nothing at all, I think I'll um… go and get some more water *walks away*

**Kuyu: ***crashes through the window and landing in front of you and the host before Yon could leave*

**Yon:** O_O

**Kuyu: **geez Kanda… YOU IDIOT! *jumps back out with sword*

**Lavi Allen:** ...we don't know them *the two walk away*

**Kanda: ***flies through the window beside the one I flew through*

**Kuyu: ***jumps in and pulls him out* oops…

**Host:** um… Yon knew you were one for trouble but not this bad

**Yon:** sir I do not know them honest!

**Host:** oh then we are in trouble

**Yon:** (gulp) y-yeah. I think I should take my leave now sir

**Host:** but-

**Yon:** sorry but I must go the arm is acting up again

**Host:** oh the one that got blow off?

**Yon:** it didn't get blown off *shows him my arm* see

**Host:** why do you cover it up

**Yon:** um… no reason good night sir *runs out*

**Hostess:** Aww~ the poor dear being stuck with an arm like that

**Host:** Huh? *looks over*

**Yon:** (huff) (huff) that was a close one

**Kuyu Kanda: ***starts fighting*

**Yon:** ?

**Kuyu: **Kanda is it just me or are you always in a bad mood

**Kanda:** shut up! And why the hell can't we kill that Kitoshi girl!

**Kuyu: **I told you we can't because-

**Yon:** Ah! *hides behind a tree* ~why do they wanna kill me!~

**Kanda: **but what if the Earl finds her!

**Kuyu: **he won't she isn't even what you think, besides you just want to kill her because her father was the one that commissioned the Asian branch to create us!

**Kanda: **SHUT UP!

**Kuyu: **then why the hell do you want to kill her

**Kanda: **cause her family is a pack of demons!

**Kuyu: **and how do you know she is?

**Kanda: **she's a Kitoshi!

**Yon:** *quietly sneaking away* ~I'd better get outta here~ *knocks a pot over*

*******SMASH*******

**Yon:** uh oh...

**Kuyu Kanda: ***looks over*

**Kuyu: **you!

**Kanda: ***charges at you with Mugen*

**Kuyu: **Kanda you idiot! *pulls him back and stops him* what did we say about attacking her!

**Kanda: **SHUT UP!

**Yon:** AH! *turns around and starts to run *

**Kuyu: ***binds Kanda up with the blood innocence and sits on him*

**Kanda: **GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

**Kuyu: **quit your whining!

**Lavi: **Um… guys what are you doing

**Kuyu: **Kanda want to go after that Kitoshi

**Kanda: **SHUT UP!

**Allen:** but she isn't here *to Lavi* are they always like this

**Lavi: **Pretty much and they aren't even getting serious

**Allen:** yipes

**Kuyu: ***looks over* speaking of which you guys found the innocence?

**Lavi: ***holds it up encased in a diamond*

**Kanda: **they let you take the diamond?

**Allen: **we didn't say anything…

**Kuyu: **nice

**Yon:** *back inside* (huff) (huff)

**Man:** You okay?

**Yon:** I'm fine just got startled

**Man:** um… okay *walks away*

**Yon:** *looks out the window* ~why would someone want to kill me?~

**Hostess:** oh! Yon

**Yon:** huh? *turns around* oh *bows*

**Hostess:** oh it's alright

**Yon:** of course

**Hostess:** take a walk with me?

**Yon:** sure *follow her out to the garden*

**Hostess:** *sits down on a bench* heard you visited them the other day

**Yon:** *also sits down* yup

**Hostess:** Is there something you want to talk about

**Yon:** Huh

**Hostess:** There seems to be something on your mind

**Yon:** Well… *nervous look* you see...* pauses*

**Hostess:** yes, go on?

**Yon:** Promise you won't tell anyone?

**Hostess:** of course *smiles*

**Kuyu: ***jumps in and points my sword at her head*

**Kanda: ***has his sword at your neck*

**Lavi Allen:** *holding Kanda back*

**Yon: **What the bloody hell!

**Hostess: **What's the meaning of this!

**Yon: **Ulp look I don't know who you are but please back off

**Kanda: **you're a demon

**Yon: **demon! look there's been a mistake here

**Hostess: **don't make me call the guard

**Kuyu: **shut up you guys she is not who you think she is isn't that right Lulubelle

**Lulubelle (Hostess): **well I never though you figure out who I am *attacks*

**Kuyu: **whoa *leans to the left and gets a huge gash on my left arm* well that's going to leave a mark *rubs it*

**Allen:** Kuyu!

**Lulubelle:** *smirks*

**Lavi: **Don't worry she heals fast

**Kuyu: ***charges in* heh you think that can slow me down

**Lulubelle:** *dodges* I'm not stupid

**Yon:** *somehow sneaks away from Kanda* ~I'm outta here~

**Lulubelle:** Where are you going little girl?

**Yon:** Ulp *sprints away*

**Kanda: **HEY!

**Kuyu: **Oh you are not going after her!

**Lulubelle:** Who said I was the one going after her?

**Kanda: **GAH! Kuyu she's a diversion!

**Lulubelle:** Too late

**Yon:** *running through the garden* *rams into someone*

**Road:** Ouch watch it

**Yon:** Sorry *runs around her*

**Road:** Red demon hair green fox eyes tanned yet pale skin. Your Yon Kitoshi aren't you

**Yon:** *ignores her*

**Road:** Hey come on back I wanna talk to you *chases after Yon*

**Kuyu: **Tsk Lavi Allen go after the Kitoshi

**Kanda: ***about to go with them*

**Kuyu: **Kanda your staying here *holding him back*

**Kanda: **B-

**Kuyu: **To hell with that

**Kanda: **Fine…

**Yon:** *still running*

**Road:** oh come on I won't hurt you...much

**Yon:** leave me alone you damn little girl! *rams into two more people* *falls over* ouch…

**Road:** Jasedevi?

**Yon:** *gets up* outta my way!

**Lulubelle:** so they are here

**Kuyu: **who is here?

**Lulubelle:** no one *disappears*

**Kuyu: **shit

**Kanda: **let's go

**Kuyu: **Yea come on

**Kuyu Kanda: ***Runs after Yon and the Noahs*

**Devitt:** Why you in a hurry?

**Jasdero:** Hehe

**Yon:** *pushes them aside* NO! *keeps on running* ~Mom, dad why is this happening to me!~

**Lavi: **Back Off!

**Road:** Oh great your here

**Allen:** *silence* Leave Yon alone

**Devitt:** Forget it! She needs to come with us!

**Lavi: **You forget it!

**Kuyu: **And I agree *creates a barrier* you guys are not going past this point

**Jasedevi and Road:** Who said we needed to?

**Kanda: **Another trap!

**Them:** *evil grin*

**Yon:** *hides behind a hedge* (huff)

**Kuyu: **You guys go after them; I'll hold them off here

**Kanda: ***Runs after Yon*

**Lavi: **You sure?

**Kuyu: **Yes

**Allen:** Let's go

**Road:** Hey… Are you sure about this?

**Devitt:** This seems like a pretty stupid idea

**Jasdero:** Hehe stupid

**Kuyu: **Oh so you guys are not running away?

**Road:** No we got some free time

**Jasedevi:** Mhm

**Yon:** *gets back up* should keep going

**Tyki:** Why the rush Madame?

**Yon:** *spins around* who the hell are you?

**Tyki:** I am Tyki Mikk nice to meet you *evil grin*

**Yon:** Ah you are like the others!

**Tyki:** Yes, Now be a good girl and come with me *walks towards you*

**Yon:** AS IF! *whacks him with a branch* Piss of freak! *runs past him*

**Tyki:** Oh~ Not very wise *appears in front of me*

**Lavi: ***whacks him away with his hammer*

**Allen:** RUN YON RUN!

**Kanda: ***about to attack you but being held back by Allen*

**Yon:** *runs away into the dark*

**Kanda: **You stupid bean sprout! Why did you let a demon get away!

**Allen:** And I am cursed, does that make me a demon?

**Kanda: **What!

**Allen: **Does it!

**Kanda: ***pulls away his arm* Cursed people are best not to touch me

**Lavi: **That doesn't matter anymore, Allen go after Yon all that leaves now is the Earl hurry up and go after her

**Allen:** Oh *runs after Yon*

**Kanda: **Why are you idiots letting that demon running away!

**Lavi: **Just shut up and focus on the enemy

**Yon:** *standing by the road* All I need is a carriage and I'm outta here

**Earl:** Ooh hello

**Yon:** AH! *falls backwards* *looks up at the Earl* And you are old man?

**Earl:** I am the Millennium Earl

**Yon:** ...err who?

**Kuyu: **and stay away *kicks the Earl in the face*

**Earl:** well Kuyu it's been a long time

**Kuyu: **stop acting and tell me why you are here

**Earl:** why nothing much actually just here to get a new member

**Kuyu: **You're not getting your hands on her

**Earl:** Oh but you think you can win against me

**Kuyu: **And what makes you think I can't?

**Earl:** Judging by the looks

**Kuyu: **tsk they will heal

**Earl:** but with that handicap you really think you can hurt me

**Kuyu: **why don't you just go away?

**Lavi Allen Kanda: ***comes running in*

**Lavi: **Kuyu!

**Kuyu: **what!

**Allen:** *jumps in front of Yon*

**Kanda: **...

**Kuyu:** where you guys come from?

**Allen:** let's get you outta here; we need to clean your wound

**Lavi: **the garden

**Kuyu: **I'm fine

**Kanda: **she'll heal on her own, just focus on the enemy

**Allen:** but-

**Kuyu: **he's right…. wow never thought I say that

**Kanda: ***whacks Lavi on the head* Shut up *charges at Yon*

**Lavi: **not her Yuu! The Earl!

**Kanda: **dammit…

**Yon:** if you don't mind I'll take my leave now so-

**Earl:** Ohohoho you can't leave just yet

**Kuyu: ***stops in front of Yon* you're not going anywhere *to the Earl* your not getting her *to the guys* I'll be back I'm taking her to HQ *holding the innocence* and take this back

**Lavi: **Alright

**Kanda: **You're letting the demon in to HQ?

**Kuyu: ***makes blood wing* shut up and you *points at Yon* Get on

**Yon:** no way I'm getting outta here!

**Kuyu: **Get the hell on!

**Yon:** no back off! you want to kill me anyway!

**Lavi: **great she heard you

**Kuyu: **or you can die here I don't mind

**Yon:** I'm outta here screw off!

**Allen:** *runs over to Yon* listen to us we know what we're doing!

**Kuyu: **oh god why do we always get the hot heads *ties Yon up and throws Yon on to her back*

**Kanda: **Tch…

**Yon:** Hey lemme go!

**Kuyu: **quit struggling it's hard to fly enough

**Yon:** let me go! I have to get home

**Kuyu: **Nope *Flies off to HQ* I know your orphan

**Yon:** I HAVE AN UNCLE!

**Kuyu: **still called an orphan, now hold still *goes even faster*

**Yon:** *holds on*

**Komui:** *sitting and sipping coffee* oh Kuyu... why are you covered in blood again

**Kuyu: **Shut up just because every time I leave and I come back in blood it doesn't mean I killed someone well either way this is Yon Kitoshi and here is the innocence

**Komui:** *spits out his coffee* a- a k-k-Kitoshi? And you can just leave that here I'll take it to Hevlaska *puts cup down and looks over to Yon*

**Yon:** *silence*

**Kuyu: **Yes, A Kitoshi *puts the innocence on to his desk* and being targeted by the Earl and she also has an innocence and to prevent Kanda from killing her I brought her here and planning to let Lenalee take care of her with Allen.

**Yon:** I don't need to be taken care of, I have a place to stay

**Komui:** Kuyu what do you mean to be taken care of?

**Kuyu: **oh she's an orphan

**Yon:** will you stop saying that *slaps Kuyu*

**Komui:** *runs over and grabs Yon* Oi Oi Oi please calm down

**Kuyu: ***hold my sword to her head* you didn't just do that

**Yon:** I did if you're gonna kill me then do it! Though I don't know why you wanna kill me

**Kuyu: **I may be holding Kanda back from killing you but I am also trying to keep myself back because-

**Komui:** You know that has passed for a long time already

**Kuyu: **It doesn't mean it can't be told

**Yon:** What! *looks at the two of you*

**Kuyu: ***to Yon* your father-

**Yon:** yeah?

**Lenalee Reever: ***runs in and drags Kuyu out by the legs*

**Komui:** Excuse her

**Yon:** *Looks at Komui* Fine then you tell me cause well I know you know

**Komui:** I cannot

**Yon:** *shoves his hands off my shoulder* Then piss off why don't ya! *stomps out of the room*

**Komui:** Ah! Miss Kitoshi!

**Yon:** STOP SAYING THAT NAME!

**Komui:** geez she has a worse temper than Kanda

**Kuyu: ***comes back with Kanda and others on my back* Next...Time you're walking… *falls over half-dead*

**Komui:** O_O I can't believe all of you came back on her back

**Lavi: **Well...

**Kanda: **The Earl appeared

**Allen:** And the rest of the Noah

**Komui:** Your kidding Why!

**Allen:** They were after-

**Lavi: **The Kitoshi

**Allen:** Her name is Yon! Lavi!

**Kanda: **Same thing *gets Kuyu on to his back* I'll take her back to her room

**Komui:** Well either way great to see you guys alive

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING THROUGH THIS!<strong>_

_**It may have been a painful experience for you, and I sincerely apologize if this was that bad. Once again review would be highly appreciated and loved. **_

_**Also if this gets enough positive reviews I will post the next part of this fic.**_

Also if you are confused about Kuyu she is the same as Kanda a second generation exorcist, as always set in an alternate universe, so if you want think of her as Alma. Also she has two innocence, one is a twin of Mugen (explained later and is a symbol in this story) the other is a parasite innocence it resides in her blood and allows her to control it however she may want to. Not like Krory….DEFINITLY NOT.


End file.
